Welcome to Hope
by Honest-Juan
Summary: Murphy's law dictates that shit happens. However getting inexplicably thrown into another world without any involvement from you is not an example of it. Regardless of the circumstances or reason of how or why it happens, this experience will likely be the start an adventure. How it plays out depends on how you deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Remember when I say it ain't over when I say it ain't over? Well now it is".

With that a big guy landed a punch at his slightly smaller opponent that was knocked to the ground and is whimpering in pain. The big guy could not immediately continue his attack as he is currently very bad wounded from dealing with the guys guarding his target who surprisingly managed to not get hit and land some good hits fight for short a time before being unsurprisingly reduced to a whimpering coward by a few good hits.

The big guy or Juan as he is called, advanced or more precisely shambled towards his target , because his wounds are starting to take a toll on him and that he did not give his body time to recover due to him indulging in delivering a no holds barred beat down to his hated enemy. It did not help that his target was unexpectedly rolled away farther than he expected.

Luckily for Juan his enemy, whose name is Derek, is more battered than than him and that his injuries are healing slower than usually. Being used as punching bag for three hours despite the cries for mercy can do that to a person even though the said person is enhanced by the Blacklight. The beating that he delivered on Derek was cathartic but still not enough to satisfy his need for vindication and to silence those that bother him.

Now that Derek is very badly mauled and is inching towards death, Juan then readies to deliver the coup de grace.

"Hey pussy before kiss your ass goodbye let me remind you for the last time that when I'm ready to play there are no breaks in the pain train, no limits on my kill streak, and no mercy for the fools on my list!".

However, the satisfaction he demands for may be denied by the red vapor that is coming out of Derek's body. This red vapor, which is new form of adaption among later iterations of the Blacklight Evolved, is simply a form of Blacklight escaping from the host when its form is compromised and can also be used as as last ditch effort to take out any nearby severely wounded attackers due to the presence of flesh eating microbes within the said mist which also ensures that fast demise of the host.

Juan grit his anger not because the red vapor is lethal, he doesn't care if he dies as long as he kills the all the targets in his list, but because he knows why it appears and he can't allow that all he worked so hard will be denied from him. A minor inconvenience then hits Juan as he hears a familiar and annoying voice.

"Juan, for the love of god answer me! Juan! , It is not-".

The newcomer was interrupted by a ball of mud that suddenly hit his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Shut up Gabriel, I'm busy!".

" _It seems I may have underestimated that dumb ass, can't believe he managed to find me although I still commend him for showing that he isn't as dumb as he looks._ "

With that, Juan then turns attention to his downed opponent.

"As I was saying, Nothing can save you now!".

Juan formed his right hand into a fist, moved closer despite the presence of the lethal red vapor, mustered his remaining strength and delivered the coup de grace. As his fist connects with his opponents face and the vapor starts to take effect of his body, a bright light suddenly engulfed him and his surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

Juan is sure that both he and the last person on his list would not have survived their final battle so he is surprised that he still conscious  
although he still unsure if he miraculously survived or has arrived in the afterlife which he believes is impossible because he doesn't believe\  
in it or the presence of some higher power.

The first thing he notices is that the air is free from the taint of Blacklight, although this is not lethal to him cause his body is not reliant the said tainted air. He also notices that he is laying on the ground so he opened his eyes and looked up in the sky which is different from  
what is used to as it is clear and also free from the clouds of Blacklight. Also there is only a single moon in the sky.

Juan then tries to get up but can't because of the injuries he has sustained and his body is need of biomass which he was reminded of by a  
ravenous hunger that suddenly hits him. The self preservation mechanism in his body kicks in as a lot of tendrils of various sizes burst out  
of his body in search of nearby biomass. If this fails to acquire the right amount biomass then he is definitely screwed.

Luckily for him, his tendrils were able to quickly find the right amount biomass, which are nearby small animals and insects that are  
again surprisingly not tainted by Blacklight but he doesn't care about it as he is really hungry. The tendrils then impaled or wrapped  
around the prey, ripped them apart, broke them down in something that is suitable for assimilation and retracted into his body.

Within the acquired biomass Juan's body then automatically regenerates and heal as he is a shapeshifter fueled by said biomass.

Certain that he is really alive, Juan first check if all the important parts have been restored then checked if his trusty flask is still  
intact, which is and still has some liquor. After a quick swig, he then decided to investigate his surroundings to determine where he is and is going on. First thing he notices after looking around is the odd sense of familiarity with the place even though it seems that it is his first time visiting this particular location.

"Wait, I ain't time to think about that nonsense!".

The shapeshifter again looked at his surroundings and noticed the vegetation and like the air, is surprisingly not tainted by Blacklight.

"Where the fuck am I, and how did I get here?"

Juan then sent out a viral sonar pulse to detect any Evolve nearby and to find out if there is one those fuckers that uses hallucinogenic spores. The first pulse detected an individual that is a few hundred meters away from him. Surprisingly the said individual is a uninfected human.

"Hmm, I thought Blacklight virus took out all the humans, so why is a uninfected person conveniently alone in the open. Well if this is someone else's idea of a trap then this is just plain sad although I wouldn't mind playing along to spare them the embarrassment and it may the opportunity I need to get some answers."

With in mind, the shapeshifter dashed towards the suspicions individual.

"Time for me to again get myself into trouble and look good while doing it".

About seventy meters away from the location of the suspicions individual, Juan stopped and hid behind some trees and let out a second sonar pulse which detected the target and four more new ones that are strangely uninfected and more strangely are a few meters above the ground and are closing in fast. The confused shapeshifter looked at the direction they are coming from but he can't see them even with his enhanced eyesight.

"Damn that's some nice trick, gotta learn how they pulled it off, well better switch to thermal."

The Evolved's built in thermal vision finally enabled him to see the four newcomers and they seem to be sitting and being keep off the ground by some  
sort of strangely shaped objects that seem to emit a unknown energy that his thermal vision can detect for some reason.

While still hidden, Juan again looked at the four as they descend and walk towards an abandoned but somewhat intact cottage that Juan failed to noticed earlier cause he is busy observing surrounding, scouting for possible ambushes and traps and trying to be inconspicuous.

The shapeshifter deactivated his thermal vision and let out a third sonar pulse to see if there are still more people in the area. Besides  
the five, the sonar pulse detected another individual which is an Evolve and is quickly closing in and moving towards the cottage. Juan then looked at the four to his surprise are not invisible anymore and what he saw surprised him even more.

The four are female teenagers are wearing costumes and holding weapons that look like toys. Most noticeable among the four are the twins that are dressed in black and white dresses that have plenty of ribbons, laces and frills and in their hands are equally overly decorated and small rapiers. The next girl is donning an outfit with a purple and white color scheme that consist of a miniskirt, a sleeveless blouse with some bows and frills, a cape and a very wide brimmed hat with a pointed top and she has a book that seem to hover in her right hand. The last person on the group is dressed in some sort archer themed outfit with a feminine touch and obviously her weapon is a fancy longbow.

"Hmm teenagers trick or treating at shady places, Blacklight Evolve and uninfected humans at the same place? Did I get sent back in time? or is something really weird going on?, Man, I really need some answers".

With that Juan let out a few more sonar pulses and when he is certain that there only seven people within the area and there ain't any  
more surprises, he cautiously move towards the cottage to further investigate the first person he detected and the four girls in costumes and the unknown Evolved which he guessed would also be heading into the cottage.

A few seconds after the four went in, the Evolved, who is male teenager than looks haggard and is wearing a civilian attire then arrived shortly. He also entered the cottage which signals for last person outside to go in there as well.

"Time to introduce myself! Now this calls for a dynamic entry".

The dynamic entry that Juan had in mind is him charging towards the structure, shouting at the top of his Blacklight enhanced lungs,  
breaking and entering through the window not giving a shit about the shards of glass cause at this point it should be obvious that he is a superhuman and may seem a bit unhinged.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".

The six people who are conveniently gathered at the living room near the window are obviously startled by the intruder's stunt  
and are now looking at him. Some even pointed their "weapons" at him.

The first person that he had detected earlier is a female teenager and like the four girls earlier is dressed in some sort of costume although it is in tatters and she looks rough and in tears. She is sitting on the floor and in front of her are shards of mirrors that are quickly changing in color.

" _I don't think this is an orgy._ "

The odd one out are the male Evolve and Juan whose civilian attire is a stark contrast from the girl's costumes. However unlike Juan  
the other Evolve is agitated and seems ready for a fight, although he seems unsure who would be his opponent/s, as his right hand is already in the shape of the distinctive Blacklight Evolve blade.

The people within room eyed one another. The two of the four girls,namely one of the twins and the girl with the bow, are focused on Juan while the other two are watching the crying girl and the unknown Evolved who looks unsure of who he should attack as he quickly shifts his gaze between the two that are focusing on him, the other two that are locked on the stranger that entered through the window and the said stranger. The other Evolved in the room just looked at them with a curious expression while girl sitting on the floor in a reverse weaver position seems oblivious to what is going on and just continues crying.

The staring contest and the tense moment was soon ended by Juan he decided to start a conversation.

"Alright you fuckers you have a lot of questions to answer! So start to talking".


End file.
